No eres una asesina
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl hará lo posible por demostrarle a Carol que no es una asesina, y le demostrará cuanto la quiere.


" **No eres una asesina"**

Daryl estaba buscando a Carol desde hacía bastante rato. Acababa de regresar, sabía que Rick había sido de los primeros en llegar. Era un verdadero milagro que llegaran todos. Le sorprendió mucho que Carol no estuviera esperandolo fuera como siempre hacía, por un momentó estaba aterrorizado al pensar que le hubiera pasado algo. Pero luego pensó que era Carol, y si Carol no sobrevivía.. ¿quién lo haría?

Carl se acercó a él y le dijo que Carol estaba bien, por lo menos fisicamente, pero que mejor fuera a hablar con ella. Daryl le dio las gracias y tras saber que la pequeña patea traseros estaba bien, se dirigió al dormitorio de Carol. Escuchó dos voces o más bien dos susurros por la puerta entornada. Si no se equivocaba, eran Carol y Rick.

Carol, sabes que no es cierto.. - le decía Rick

Tú mismo lo pensanste cuando me echaste..

Sabes que fue un error mío.. no, no me mires así.. fue un grave error, todavía no me he perdonado por ello.. y la verdad tengo suerte de conservar mi vida.. tendrías que haber visto a Daryl.. pensaba que me atravesaría el trasero con una de sus flechas- le dijo riendo, a lo que ella se sumó.

Daryl se acercó a la puerta, se sentía mal por espiar, pero necesitaba saber de que hablaban. Vio a Carol tumbada en la cama de lado y Rick al lado de ella, medio tumbado, mirandola. Era una escena demasiado íntima, y sino fuera Rick, estaría jodidamente celoso. Pero era Rick, y sabía que la quería como una hermana o que al menos era consciente de sus sentimientos por ella y nunca haría nada por perjudicarle.

Sí, había admitido no hacía mucho lo que sentía por ella. A nadie todavía pero al parecer Rick lo sabía antes que ellos mismos. Y más de una vez le soltaba una indirecta de: " deberíais estar juntos".

Tuvo que acercarse más a la puerta para oír lo que decían, porque cada vez hablaban más bajo. Vio como Rick acariciaba el pelo de Carol en un intento de reconfortarla.

No puedo más.. me siento sucia.. una asesina.. dios, Rick, si hubieras visto la cara de Morgan..- le decía ella girandose para mirarle.

Ehh, Morgan no ha pasado por lo que hemos pasado, por lo que has pasado.. No eres una asesina, Carol. No lo eres. Haces lo que hace falta por tu familia, lo que hacemos todo. De hecho, tu has hecho más que nadie por esta familia..- le decía él sonriendole, intentando que ella sonriera.

Pero ella no le hacía caso, y se negaba a mirarle. Daryl veía como Rick bajaba la cabeza entristecido, sin saber que hacer por animarla. Rick cogió su mejila.

Carol.. sé que esto no es por Alexandria solo.. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó..?- ella le negó con la cabeza- ¿Y a Daryl?

Tengo miedo.. es que dios si supierais lo que tuve que hacer... no puedo perderos..- y estalló.

Empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada y Rick la cogió en brazos. Meciéndola como a Judith. Daryl sufría con esa escena, no veía así a Carol desde que perdieron a Sophia. La muy tonta se pensaba que podría perderle por contarle lo que pasó. Será tonta.

Vió como Rick besaba su pelo y se limpiaba alguna lágrima que se le había escapado al verla así. Le susurraba algo que Daryl no conseguía oír pero que parecían haberla calmado un poco. Y entonces Rick miró hacia donde estaba Daryl.

Estuvo abrazando un rato más a Carol hasta que vió que se había quedado dormida, y la tumbó en la cama. Daryl entró en la habitación y se colocó al lado de Rick.

Los dos mirando preocupados y destrozados por ver a Carol así de mal. Los dos eran las personas que más se preocupaban por ella y los que más la querían en este jodido mundo apocalíptico. Uno, de una forma fraternal, él otro, de forma romántica. Rick mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a la persona que se había convertido en su hermana . Daryl mataría y moriría si algo le pasara a ella, su mitad, el amor de su vida.

No sé que pasó- le susurró a Daryl- pero si no lo suelta pronto.. puede tener un ataque de ansiedad o peor.. no sé que hacer para reconfortarla. Pero sé que tú sí.

Daryl no le contestó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Había sido un idiota por distanciarse de ella, ahora pensaba compensarselo.

Por favor, haz que hable, consuela.. no podemos perderla.. no puedo perderla a ella también- le decía Rick.

Vió como Rick se inclinaba hacia ella y besaba su frente para taparla con una manta.

Te queremos hermanita.

Y se fué. Dejando a Daryl a solas con Carol. A solas con sus pensamientos.

…...

Se había hecho de noche. Y Daryl seguía sentado en la cama mirando como un idiota a Carol. La veía tan tranquila durmiendo que no tenía el corazón para despertarla.

De pronto vio como se despertaba poco a poco, confundida de verle ahí pero sonriendo de todas formas.

Has vuelto- le decía con voz somnolienta, una voz tan dulce que a quien no la conociera no sería capaz de relacionarla con la salvadora de Alexandria.

Él asintió, sin querer romper la atmósfera que había en la habitación. Ella le miraba con esos preciosos ojos azules y Daryl no podía apartar su mirada.

Estaba con Rick hablando.. ¿Me quedé dormida encima de él?- le pregunto medio riendo- Oh , pobre, lo que me ha tenido que aguantar

Lo hace encantado, te quiere mucho- le decía Daryl

Lo sé.. ¿Has escuchado la conversación?- le preguntó ella esquivando su mirada.

Sí.. y estoy de acuerdo con Rick.. no eres una asesina.

Y ella se rió, una risa amarga.

Si supieras lo que hice..

Cuentámelo- dijo cogiendo su cara para que le mirara.

No puedo.. - le decía ella esquivamdo su mirada.

¿Acaso no confías en mi?- le dijo dolido, pensando que hacía tiempo, eran confidentes. Que se lo contaban todo

Claro que confío en ti, confío en ti más que en nadie- le decía mirandole a los ojos.

Pues cuentámelo.. no voy a dejar que te consumas..por favor.. me lo dijiste tu, tienes que dejarte sentirlo..- le suplicaba él.

Y entonces ella se lo contó. Y él quería llorar escuchar lo que había tenido que hacer, acabar con una niña a la que quería como si fuera suya. .. Quería llorar al ver su cara de angustia mientras que se lo contaba, quería llorar porque veía como ella rehuía su mirada.

Cuando ella acabó, no estaba llorando. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Pero seguía rehuyendo su mirada.

Él agarró con delicadeza su mejilla y la obligó a mirarle. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, acarició todo su rostro con la mano.

Si vieras lo que vemos todos.. lo que vemos Rick y yo cuanto te miramos.. lo que veo yo cada vez que te miro.. No eres una asesina, eres nuestra salvación. Nos salvas cada día, nos salvas cada día que no te rindes y sigues luchando. Nos salvas de todas las formas imaginables... A mi me salvastes cuando nos conocimos y sigues haciendolo... Si vieras como te veo- le decía inclinando su frente contra ella- eres un ángel, un precioso ángel, el ángel más precioso que ha pisado esta tierra.. y no me creo la suerte que tengo, como un necio como yo tiene la suerte de estar en tu presencia...

Y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo, y él besó su frente.

No eres una asesina.

Y besó su nariz, su mejilla

No eres una asesina.

Y ante sus labios, de forma que sentía su cálida respiración, le repitió:

No eres una asesina.

Y la besó. Entre lágrimas. Como sabía que sería, porque el dolor los había unido, pero ellos eran más fuerte que el dolor.

Y ella correspondió, y se besaron, hasta que no podían respirar más.

Él paró para mirarla, a esos ojazos azules, intentando demostrarle con la mirada cuanto la quería, cuanto la amaba..

Hazme sentir- le suplicó ella

Nunca has tenido que suplicarme nada. No tienes que hacerlo ahora- le decía mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia ella.

Y se quitaron la ropa poco a poco, y se besaron y se acariciaron. Y él besó cada cicatriz, cada herida y cada trozo de su cuerpo. Y le hizo el amor con todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Y en su mirada veía como ella sentía lo mismo por él. Porque sabía que sería así. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

…...

¿Y ese ruido que viene de la habitación de Carol? - le preguntaba Glenn a Rick

¿Tú que crees?

¿En serio?- le decía él, para de pronto sonreír maliciosamente- Tara me debe los postres de un mes.. apostamos que pasaría los primeros seis meses de estar aquí..

Sois unos niños chicos- le dijo Rick riendose, aunque no podía estar más feliz por sus dos mejores amigos, merecían ser feliz.

Cuando empezaron a oír el ruido más fuerte, el ruido para ser más exactos era ruido de cama y Carol gimiendo, decidieron salir de la casa casi corriendo y dejar a Daryl y Carol descubir la nueva intimidad.


End file.
